volverte a ver
by prics17
Summary: han pasado dos años desde la llegada de los androides, bulma y vegeta tratan de que su relación funcione, pero no van muy bien en el intento un día tras una discusión que tuvieron, bulma se reencuentra con un viejo amor la que hará dudar sobre sus sentimientos respecto a vegeta, ¿que hará vegeta? y bulma con quien se quedara con vegeta o con su antiguo amor
1. discusión

**Bueno les traigo este fic espero les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolo sin más les dejo con mi historia. =) **

**Capitulo uno: discusión **

Era una tranquila mañana en la corp capsule, ya había pasado dos años desde la llegada de los androides, bulma y vegeta trataban de acoplarse a su nueva vida, aunque vegeta no ponía mucho de su parte ya que casi todos los días eran discusión tras discusión…

_Vegeta podrías poner un poco mas de tu parte en esta relación siempre es lo mismo te vas a entrenar como loco y no nos pones atención ni a trunks ni a mí, l_e decía una peli azul con lagrimas en los ojos._ Ya cállate mujer siempre es lo mismo, entiende que no tengo tiempo para tus caprichos estúpidos de que vivamos juntos no quiere decir que tengas control sobre mí, a mi no me interesa lo que hagas tu y el mocoso me tiene sin cuidado._ En eso sale de la habitación un príncipe bastante irritado y molesto y deja a una peli azul desconsolada y recordando por que la discusión de esta mañana…

**Flash back**:

Se encontraba una bulma arreglando a trunks para salir al parque y se encontraba muy contenta porque esta vez iría con su príncipe ya que este se lo había prometido

_Vegeta ya te vas arreglar para irnos, irnos a donde yo no recuerdo que fuéramos a algún lado, como que no lo recuerdas te lo dije el sábado pasado que íbamos a llevar a trunks al parque, jump yo no recuerdo eso además no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías tengo que entrenar para superar a kakaroto, pero vegeta tu lo prometiste, yo no prometo tonterías mujer como un príncipe como yo va ir a esos lugares._

**Fin del flash back**

_Otra vez me la volvió hacer vegeta_ se seca sus lagrimas y toma a trunks que solo veía como su mama trataba de tomar fuerzas,_ no importa hijo que a tu papa no le intereses tu me importas mucho y nunca te voy a dejar_. Sale bulma y trunks de la habitación preparándose para ir al parque, mientras que en la cámara de gravedad se encontraba un azabache entrenando como loco y reprochándose por lo que le había dicho a bulma el la quería y mucho pero su orgullo no le permitía que se lo digiera ahora otra vez la había hecho llorar, en eso cae al suelo por que, _por que siempre hago las cosas mal…_ en eso se levanta para seguir entrenando.

**En el parque**

Se encontraba bulma sentada en una banca mientras veía como su pequeño hijo de trees años de edad jugaba con sus jugetes y en su pensamiento solo era de cómo vegeta se había comportado y lo que le había dicho su mente estaba perdida hasta el punto que no se dio cuenta de que trunks no estaba, el pequeño bebe había visto una mariposas y fue por ella sin que su madre lo notara, cuando bulma lo noto el niño ya no estaba. _Trunks donde estas o no ¡trunks! Hijo donde estas_ bulma salió desesperada tratando de encontrar a su hijo lloraba desconsoladamente preguntando a las personas si no lo habían visto hasta que sus ojos se centraron en su pequeño hijo que estaba a punto de caer de la rama de un árbol que se encontraba a una distancia que para su edad se aria daño,_ trunks hijo_, ella corrió para tratar de agarrar a su hijo pero la rama del árbol se rompió y el pequeño inevitablemente iva a caer, _no trunks_ bulma llora desconsoladamente al ver que su hijo se iva a lastimar hasta que un hombre alcanzo agarrar al pequeño antes de que se hiciera daño, _trunks estas bien hijo estaba tan asustad_a, _muchas gracias por haber ayudado a mi bebe, ¿bulma eres tú?_ Bulma quedo impresionada por la persona que estaba viendo no podía creerlo, _ikuto no puede ser…._

**Ya sé porque ikuto, bueno es que no se me ocurria otro nombre jijiji espero les guste este capítulo fue cortito pero el próximo será más largo, otra aclaración no es ikuto del anime shoujo chara, bueno sin más me despido espero sus comentarios ya saben, acepto criticas buenas y malas, pero malas constructivas jiji bueno hasta la próxima =)**


	2. en el parque

**Bueno aquí esta las segunda parte de esta historia, voy a cambiar un poco en mi manera de escribir mi historia, por petición y creo que tiene razón no se entendía muy bien, sin más les dejo con el segundo capítulo espero y les guste. **

**Capitulo dos: en el parque **

Bulma: ikuto, ¡regresaste!

Ikuto: a si es Bulma, me da mucho gusto volverte a ver

Bulma: a mí también me da gusto, hace tanto que no sabía nada de ti

Ikuto: yo en cabio he sabido de ti todo este tiempo

Bulma: ¿enserio y cómo?

Ikuto: muy fácil, por los periódicos, casi siempre sales en ellos,

Bulma: jajaja cierto había olvidado los periódicos, pero dime que has hecho de tu vida

_Bulma e ikuto su fueron a sentar en una banca que estaba cerca del aquel árbol donde estuvo a punto de caer trunks. _

Ikuto: pues, como sabes me fui al extranjero a terminar mis estudios, después de que termine la carrera de arqueología, conseguí un trabajo en una de las excavaciones más importantes de Egipto y pues he estado viviendo todo este tiempo en Egipto, bueno hasta apenas que decidí regresar.

Bulma: pues me da mucho gusto que te haiga ido también todo este tiempo, y dime ¿te casaste o estas comprometido?

Ikuto: no ni uno ni lo otro, por mi trabajo no me dio tiempo de establecer una relación con alguna mujer, y pues mírame aquí soltero y sin compromisos

Bulma: jajajaja

Ikuto: por lo que veo, tu si te casaste

Bulma: pues tanto como casarme, pues no, solo estoy juntada

Ikuto: ya veo, pero te llevas bien con tu compañero ¿no?

Bulma: pues, no como yo quisiera

_Bulma esconde su mirada debajo de su flequillo, para cubrir la triste mirada que tenia, solo de recordar la discusión que había tenido en la mañana con vegeta_

Bulma: he tratado de muchas maneras, de que nuestra relación funcione, pero parece que ha él no le importa, lo que pueda pasar con nuestra relación ni con nuestro hijo

_Bulma dirige su mirada hacia trunks, quien se encontraba jugando con sus juguetes. Ikuto se levanta de la banca donde estaban sin decir ninguna palabra. Esto deja a una bulma muy confundida por su reacción. _

Bulma:"valla mi conversación es tan aburrida que prefirió irse" ¿tan patética soy?

Ikuto: no, no lo eres, eres una gran mujer, inteligente, con un gran carácter y sobre todo muy hermosa

_En eso le entrega un helado a Bulma y otro a trunks _

Bulma: ¿Qué es esto?

Ikuto: un helado de fresa, tu favorito, recuerdo que cuando estabas triste siempre te gustaba comer un helado, para recuperar las fuerzas

Bulma: ¿todavía recuerdas eso?

Ikuto: por supuesto, ¿recuerdas como nos conocimos?

Bulma: claro, como olvidar ese momento…

Flash back:

_Bulma corría, desesperada, no podía creer lo que había visto hace unos momentos, no era imposible como él podía haberle hecho esto, ella lo amaba y de él solo recibía esto, una infidelidad. _

Bulma: porque, como es posible, que Yamaha me haiga hecho esto, después de tanto tiempo de relación, apoyándolo, después de tantas aventuras y él me hace esto no puedo creerlo.

Flash back dentro del flash back:

_Bulma estaba muy emocionada, ya que vería a yamsha después de tanto tiempo separados, ya que los exámenes de admisión la habían tenido atareada, pero logro lo que quería quedarse en la mejor universidad de la capital del oeste. Estaba feliz estaba recorriendo los pasillos de la universidad, tratando de encontrar a su príncipe azul. Cuando de pronto vio lo que jamás pensó ver, rápidamente sus bellos ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas al ver esa escena, yamsha su novio, el hombre que quería besándose con una rubia… _

_Yamsha: _bulma espera esto no es lo que crees, por favor escúchame

Bulma: no quiero escuchar tus escusas, no me busques.

_Bulma corrió hasta la parte de atrás de la escuela, con muchas lágrimas en los ojos, después de correr un buen rato, se sentó, en una banca de ahí, y siguió llorando por un mucho tiempo más…_

Fin flash back dentro del flash back

Ikuto: ¡te encuentras bien!

Bulma: si, por favor déjame, sola

Ikuto: de acuerdo

_Ikuto se levanta de la banca donde estaba bulma, bulma solo veía como se iba. Des pues de un rato volvió aparecer ikuto con un helado de chocolate en la mano_.

Ikuto: ¡toma!

Bulma: ¿Qué es esto?

Ikuto: un helado, para que te sientas, mejor

Bulma: ¿acaso estás jugando con migo?

Ikuto: no, para nada, es para que te sientas, mejor

Bulma: gracias, pero no me gusta, el helado de chocolate

Ikuto: enserio wauu, eres la primer persona, que me dice, que no le gusta el helado de chocolate

Bulma: jejeje

Ikuto: sin duda se te ve mejor, una sonrisa, a una cara triste

Bulma: muchas gracias, pero ¿Por qué? El helado

Ikuto: bueno, yo cuando me siento triste, como un helado de chocolate, para sentirme mejor, y pensó alomejor da resultado, con esta chica, jejeje. Pero dime cuál es tu helado favorito, para que la próxima que estés triste, te pueda dar el helado adecuando.

Bulma: pues, el helado de fresa… jajajajaja

Ikuto: jajajajaja

Fin del flash back:

Bulma: y desde ese momento, siempre que he estado triste, me compro un helado de fresa. Lo que no puedo creer es que todavía te acuerdes

Ikuto: cómo voy a olvidarlo si por un helado, conocí a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, pero a ver ¿Cuál es mi sabor favorito?

Bulma: jaja pues muy sencillo, el de chocolate

Ikuto:¡correcto!

Bulma: jajajaja "en el pasado, cuando estaba triste, solo ikuto podía quitarme esa tristeza, como el yo también, tome esa costumbre de comer un helado, cuando me sentía mal, cuando se fue, me sentía horrible, no sé cómo pude seguir adelante sin él, tal vez fue porque siempre confió, en que era lo suficiente mente fuerte, para seguir una vida sin él, y lo logre, pero… ahora que lo vuelvo a ver me doy cuenta que sigue siendo, muy importante para mi"

Bulma: sabes, cuando te fuiste, empecé a comer helado de chocolate

Ikuto: y eso ¿Por qué?

Bulma: para poder recordarte, para sentir que te tenía cerca, y tenias razón noche como no me gustaba el helado de chocolate jajaja

Ikuto: ya vez te lo dije jajaja, yo también te extrañe bulma

_En ese momento ikuto abraza a bulma, ella le corresponde el abrazo, sin darse cuenta algunas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro y en su mente solo cruzaba una pregunta, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ikuto no se hubiera ido? _

Ikuto: ya es tarde

Bulma: cierto, ya me tengo que ir a mi casa

Ikuto: yo te llevo

Bulma: no te quiero causar problemas

Ikuto: no te preocupes, tengo mi auto, además tu casa no esta lejos de aqui

Bulma: de acuerdo, gracias

_Ikuto, levanta a trunks del suelo, donde estaba jugando anteriormente con sus juguetes _

Bulma: si quieres dámelo

Ikuto: no, tu hijo es muy lindo

Bulma: es que a trunks, no le gusta mucho que lo carguen otras personas

Ikuto: pues conmigo si se dejo

Bulma: que extraño, ni con mis padres se deja agarrar

Ikuto: alomejor y le caigo bien, no crees, jajaja

Bulma: si probablemente, jajaja

_Bulma e ikuto, se subieron al auto de este, platicando de las aventuras que habían tenido, claro que bulma no le conto a ikuto, que unos extraterrestres llegaron al planeta y mataron a sus amigo, o que ella había viajado a otro planeta o que conoció a su hijo del futuro, prefirió guardarse esos pequeños detalles de su vida. _

Ikuto: bueno llegamos

Bulma: si, muchas gracias

Ikuto: me saludas a tus padres

Bulma: claro, ven cuando quieras por favor, ellos estarían muy felices de verte

Ikuto: no habrá ningún problema con tu marido

Bulma: no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo jajaja

Ikuto: de acuerdo, bueno me voy

_En ese momento se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla, el cual fue lento, como sin ninguno de los quisiera despedirse, disfrutando el contacto de la piel de los dos… _

Ikuto: bueno me voy adiós campeón, cuídense mucho

Bulma: ¡adiós!

Bulma:"no puedo negar que al volverlo a ver, me hace muy feliz, por un momento había olvidado el por qué estaba triste, su presencia me da fuerza, para seguir, para no estar triste, espero verte muy pronto ikuto".

_Bulma entra a su casa y a la primera persona que ve es a vegeta _

Vegeta: mujer ¿Por qué? As tardado me estaba muriendo de hambre, solo ibas a llevar al mocoso al parque, no pasarte toda la tarde en la calle

Bulma: y por qué no te preparaste algo tú, tienes manos, deja de depender de mi para hacerte de comer, es lo que me fastidia de ti, que si yo no estoy, el mundo se te acaba

Vegeta: pero que dijiste

Bulma: lo que escuchaste, no es posible que ni puedas programar a un robot para que te haga de comer, ni siquiera puedes hacer eso ahora hazte a un lado

Vegeta: ¿a dónde vas?

Bulma: voy a llevar a trunks a su cuarto, y después bajo a darte de cenar, a si que báñate en que esta lista la cena

_Bulma sube a trunks en brazos, mientras que vegeta se queda perturbado por la forma en la que bulma le hablo, es cierto que se peleaban pero jamás le había hablado a si algo pasaba y lo iba a descubrir… _

Bulma: ikuto…

Muy bien hasta aquí la segunda parte, que les pareció, esta vez lo hice más espacioso, para que sea entendible, ya saben acepto críticas constructivas, bueno hasta la próxima bye bye


	3. reconciliacion

**Aquí esta este nuevo capítulo, espero y les guste, sin más los dejo con el… **

**Capitulo tres: reconciliación **

_La cena había pasado muy rápida, bulma y vegeta no hablaron en toda la noche había sido algo incomodo, vegeta se fue primero a la recamara bulma se quedo a terminar de lavar todos los trastes sucios, después de un rato bulma entro a la habitación, ahí se encontraba vegeta, aparentando estar dormido para no hablar con bulma. Bulma se cambio y se metió a la cama dándole la espalda a vegeta. _

Bulma:"hay vegeta, si supieras lo mucho que te quiero, y lo que me duelen a veces tus palabras, como odio estar molesta contigo. Creo que yo debería dar la iniciativa para que podamos hablar se que con ese orgullo que tienes jamás me pedirás perdón"

_Vegeta se voltea y abraza a bulma mientras que su cabeza la recarga en su hombro. Bulma quedo impactada por esa demostración de afecto por lo regular ella era quien lo abrazaba, claro el siempre le correspondía el abrazo con un beso pero ella siempre daba la iniciativa. _

Vegeta: mujer perdón

_Si lo anterior era increíble para bulma esto lo era más, vegeta jamás le había pedido perdón por nada, esto era increíble _

Bulma: vegeta que dijiste

Vegeta: lo que oíste mujer, no me pidas que lo repita otra vez porque no lo voy hacer

Bulma: wau vegeta jamás me habías pedido perdón

Vegeta: si ya, como sea

Bulma: vegeta, te perdono, no sabes lo feliz que me haces

Vegeta: ya mujer, no es para tanto, era lo que querías ¿no?

Bulma: si, pero hay algo más que necesito

Vegeta: ahora que es

Bulma: quiero que salgamos, como una familia

Vegeta: otra vez la misma tontería

Bulma: vegeta por favor, yo se que tienes que entrenar porque quieres volverte más fuerte, pero con un día que no entrenes no pasara nada, todos los días entrenas, dame ese gusto ¿si?

Vegeta: esta bien, pero solo será una vez ¿ok?

Bulma: si vegeta, será una vez por semana

Vegeta: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loca?!

Bulma: claro que no vegeta, por lo menos danos una semana a mí y a tu hijo. Ándale si por nuestra familia

Vegeta: olvídalo

Bulma: por favor

Vegeta: que no mujer, que parte de "NO" no entiendes

Bulma: la parte de que si no nos dedicas ese tiempo, te olvidas de la cámara de gravedad, de la comida y de dormir con migo porque te vas a la sala a dormir. A sí que tú dices lo que más te convenga

Vegeta: esta bien una vez a la semana ni un día mas

Bulma: vez, que fácil es

_Vegeta sentía que se le reventaba una vena, a veces bulma podía sacarlo de sus casillas, pero sabía que esa mujer era capaz de cumplir lo que le había dicho… _

Vegeta: "pero que vulgar es"

_Bulma y vegeta se besaron, al principio fue un beso tierno y lento, pero poco a poco fue uno más rápido y apasionado, sus cuerpos se empezaron a unir, la pasión iba subiendo cada vez mas ya no podían dar vuelta a tras realmente querían disfrutar de aquel momento lleno de pasión y lujuria, poco a poco se desprendieron de su ropa… esa noche fue realmente satisfactoria para ambos… _

**Al día siguiente **

_El sol se asomaba por la ventana del cuarto de la pareja, despertando a si a bulma, bulma recordaba lo bien que se la había pasado la noche anterior, lentamente se iba parando le la cama cuando un fuerte brazo detuvo a la peliazul. _

Vegeta: a dónde vas mujer

Bulma: pues a preparar el desayuno

Vegeta: espera un momento, después te vas

_Vegeta besa a bulma, a si disfrutando de una gran mañana hasta que trunks empieza a llorar. Bulma se para de la cama _

Bulma: el niño esta llorando

Vegeta: deja al mocoso llorar y regresa a la cama

Bulma: cómo crees, déjeme ver que tiene y así aprovecho para hacer el desayuno

_Bulma sale de la habitación dejando a un vegeta bastante molesto _

Vegeta: ese maldito mocoso

**En la habitación de trunks **

Bulma: ya bebe ya paso, seguramente tuviste un mal sueño, pero ya todo esta bien. Vamos abajo para desayunar

**En la cocina**

_Bulma preparo el desayuno, y se dispusieron a comer, como siempre vegeta comía como si no hubiera otra y al poco rato se les unieron los padres de bulma que habían llegado de un viaje _

_Bulma: papas y que tal el viaje _

_Mama: muy divertido cariño, si vieras todo lo que compramos _

_Bulma: ya me lo imagino _

_Papa: ¿bulma ya terminaste con los planos del nuevo auto? _

_Bulma: si papa todo listo ya solo falta ensamblar algunas piezas _

_Papa: me parece muy bien _

_Todo iba muy bien hasta que llamaron a la puerta _

_Bunny: yo abro. O cariño que milagro que vienes a vernos, por favor pasa _

_Vegeta: ¿Quién es él? _

**Muy bien hasta aquí esta parte. Perdón por el retardo es que no ce me ocurría nada y sé que esta muy corto pero lo haré más largo para la próxima nos vemos, dejen sus comentarios por fis **


	4. un desayuno desastroso

**Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste mucho, gracias por sus comentarios me alientan mucho =) **

**Capitulo 4: un desayuno desastroso **

En la entrada de la c.c

Sra.- hijo que gusto de volverte a ver pero pasa, valla sí que te has vuelto un chico realmente apuesto, espero que pronto tengamos una cita- _le dice con una sonrisa enorme_

Ikuto- muchas gracias señora también me da gusto volver a verla- _ikuto solo se sonroja y se mete a la casa- valla su casa sigue siendo igual de grande _

bunny- si casi no ha cambiado nada, solo algunos muebles, pero vamos te invito a desayunar- _se acerca demasiado a ikuto tanto como si quisiera abrazarlo _

Ikuto- espero no ser una molestia- _poniéndose un poco rojo por lo pegado que estaba la señora briefs_

bunny- no para nada, mi marido y mi hija estarán muy contentos de volverte a ver a sí que no te preocupes por nada- _toma a ikuto del brazo y lo jala hasta la cocina. _

En la cocina de la c.c

Sr briefs.- ¿hija vas a salir hoy?- _tomando su taza de café_

Bulma- si papa, hoy voy a ir al zoológico con trunks y vegeta, verdad vegeta- _ella lo mira con cara amenazante _

Vegeta- si- _contesta simplemente no tomando atención al asunto_

Bunny- miren quien vino a visitarnos- _jalando al muchacho que llevaba del brazo_

Sr. Briefs- ikuto pero que milagro que vienes a vernos, es un gusto volverte a ver. Pero siéntate muchacho - _levantándose para saludarlo con un apretón de manos e invitarlo a sentarse _

Ikuto:- muchas gracias señor el gusto es mío de volverlos a ver- _corresponde al apretón de manos y se sienta en el comedor _

Vegeta:- **pero que gusano es este**- _se decía mentalmente_

Bulma: - ikuto que bueno que haigas venido, que bueno que me hiciste caso_- regalándole una hermosa sonrisa _

Sr. Briefs:- como ya se habían visto- _mirando confundido a su hija y al chico que estaba sentando alado de ella _

Bulma:- si papa nos vimos ayer en el parque, estuvimos jugando con trunks verdad- _mirando hacia ikuto para que aceptara lo que había dicho anteriormente _

Ikuto:- a si es señor ayer fue un gran día- _sonriendo para sí mismo recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior _

Vegeta**:- pero que esta pasando aquí ese insecto esta coqueteando con mi esposa en mi presencia, ese in feliz me las va a pagar**- _pensaba vegeta-, _ya estaba realmente enojado, no podía evitar que la sangre le hirviera del odio que sentía como coqueteaban a su mujer y ella le estuviera correspondiendo

Bulma:- _mira hacia vegeta y ve que esta muy enojado ya con una vena saltada del coraje_- mira ikuto el es mi marido su nombre es vegeta

Ikuto:- hola mucho gusto como ya escuchaste me llamo ikuto- _este le extiende la mano, muy cortes mente _

Vegeta:- hump- _vegeta no responde al saludo, y solo se le queda mirando con odio _

Bulma:- vegeta por favor no seas grosero- _le dice a vegeta en un tono de regaño_

Ikuto:- no te preocupes bulma, no es gran cosa_- ikuto solo retiro la mano, y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a bulma _

Bulma:_** -valla jamás me imagine que las cosas se iban a poner tan tensas-**__ pensaba bulma, tenía que hacer algo si no esto iba a terminar una pelea _

Sra. Bunny:- miren lo que traje acaso no están lindos- _señalando una charola llena de pastelitos, que se veían deliciosos _

Bulma:- _**mi madre llego en un muy buen momento**_- _mirando con agradecimiento a su madre-_yo quiero están deliciosos- _saboreando uno de los pastelitos que estaba en la charola _

Ikuto:- enserio a ver voy a probar uno_- agarra uno de los pastelitos y se lo come-_ es verdad esta delicioso

Vegeta:- **ese maldito insecto, solo quiere quedar bien con mi mujer, pero yo también puedo jugar su juego-**_vegeta toma diez de los pastelitos que tenía en la charola la señora bunny y se los comió de un solo mordisco-_no están mal

Sr. Briefs:- valla vegeta sí que tenias ganas de comer algo dulce, te comiste diez de un solo mordico_- el solo miro anonadado, por los pastelitos que se comió vegeta, a pesar de que ya llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo con ellos no podía dejar de sorprenderse del gran estomago que tenían los saiyajines_

Bunny:- que bueno que te gustaron hijo, te prometo que para la próxima comprare mas- _la señora bunny estaba muy feliz, era la primera vez que vegeta comía de sus pastelitos _

Bulma: **pero que le pasa a vegeta que no se da cuenta que aquí hay visitas, que no saben nada del gran estomago de los saiyajines**- _bulma mira un poco molesta, por lo que había hecho vegeta_

Ikuto:- valla bulma, tu marido sí que tiene un gran estomago_- mirando no solo a los pastelillos que se había comido si no a la gran torre de platos que había en su lugar-_**sin duda este hombre es muy raro-**_pensaba ikuto, mientras una miraba asombrado a vegeta _

Bulma:- _se dio cuenta de la mirada de asombro de ikuto, por la torre de platos que había en el lugar de vegeta-__**no puede ser esto no puede ser más vergonzoso-**__bulma nadamas se cubría la cara con su manos para que no notaran su sonrojo. _

Vegeta:- **ahora que tiene bulma, sí que es una mujer muy rara- bulma dame mas comida- **_señalándole que ya no tenía más comida _

Bulma:- _estaba tomando su taza de café y cuando escucho lo anterior escupió el café, en la mesa – _hay mi amor que bromista eres jajaja_- bulma solo reía como loca por el comentario de su esposo- _vegeta acaso estás loco, como se te ocurre pedir más comida, sabes bien que tenemos invitados- _ le susurro a vegeta en el oído _

Vegeta:- eso a mí que, a mi no me interesa, las sabandijas que inviten tú y tus padres, a si que a mi dame mas comida-_ le dice gritando vegeta a bulma. _

Ikuto:- si, traigo tantas molestias, lo mejor será que me valla- _se levanta de la mesa realmente molesto por el comentario de vegeta_

Bulma:- no ikuto espera yo voy hablar con mi marido-_toma del brazo a vegeta y lo saca de la cocina- _porque eres tan grosero vegeta, hace mucho que no veo a mi amigo y tu lo corres con tus comentarios tan groseros-_ regañando a vegeta _

Vegeta:- ya estoy arto de tus amigos, primero las sabandijas debiluchas de tus amigos, y ahora ese bastardo terrícola- _estaba que echaba lumbre de las orejas _

Bulma:- eres increíble por qué no puedes ser mas como ikuto, el es tan amable y caballeroso y tu eres mono, sin modales no sé cómo me fui a quedar contigo - _bulma estaba realmente molesta, _

Vegeta:- a si él es mejor que yo- _acercándose a bulma para besarla _

Bulma:- _bulma se separo de él para que no la besara y le dio una cachetada- _claro que es mejor que tú en toda la extensión de la palabra ya que el no es un acecino como tu

Vegeta:- _al escuchar lo que había dicho bulma no solo estaba enojado si no que le había dolido lo que le había dicho-_ si tanto te molesta estar con migo, quédate con el yo no te voy a retener a que vivas con un acecino como yo- _ esto último no lo dijo con coraje, si no con tristeza, se dirigía a la salida_

Bulma:- vegeta, espera perdóname, estaba muy molesta y no supe lo que decía- _se sentía realmente mal _

Vegeta:- pero lo dijiste, no te preocupes, por que mañana me voy de tu planeta, para que no tengas que verme- _le contesto muy molesto y sobre todo muy dolido _

Bulma:- espera vegeta no puedes dejarme, piensa en trunks- _bulma ya estaba aborde de la desesperación _

Vegeta:- el no me necesita, ya tiene quien me sustituya-_ señalando a ikuto que estaba jugando con trunks-_ así que si es por el ya no tienes que preocuparte, para que ya no te moleste mas mi presencia me voy a las montañas, mañana vendré temprano por mis cosas. "adiós bulma cuida a trunks"-_ esto último lo dijo muy triste, se dirigió a la salida dándole la espalda a bulma para que no notara las lágrimas que estaba derramando _

Bulma**:- vegeta no te vayas, perdóname**, _bulma cayó de rodillas en la alfombra, llorando desconsoladamente, ella de verdad amaba mucho a vegeta ni ella misma sabe como pudo ser tan cruel. _

Una persona estaba viendo todo desde una esquina,

-Ya veo, con que aun puedo recuperarla

**Muy bien hasta aquí este capítulo, muy bien yo creo que el próximo capítulo es el final, no quería que esta historia fuera muy larga muchas grx por sus comentarios muy bien hasta el prx capitulo bye**


	5. se que estamos bien

**Muy bien aquí les traigo el capítulo final de esta historia espero que les guste… **

**Capitulo 5: se que estamos bien **

- pero que he hecho porque le dije esas cosas tan horribles- bulma seguía llorando en la sala hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola-

- bulma te encuentras bien- decía el joven invitado mientras se agachaba a ver a la joven mujer-

- no, no me encuentro bien, he sido una tonta, porque le he dicho cosas horribles a vegeta y ahora él se quiere ir - bulma se abrazaba a sí misma, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente

- bulma tranquila, yo sé que no eres de las personas que se da por vencida tal fácilmente. Si realmente estas arrepentida de lo que le dijiste, tienes que buscarlo y pedirle una disculpa- ikuto abrazaba fuerte a bulma, para que dejara de llorar

- tú crees que él me perdone es muy orgulloso, y tiene un carácter horrible, es muy obstinado y caprichoso- esto lo decía bulma más tranquila

- si él es a si, y te quejas de él ¿Por qué sigue a su lado?- dice el chico algo divertido y curioso

- por que el me hace feliz, porque me he dado cuenta que yo sin él, no soy la misma, porque a pesar de todos sus defectos y de sus pésimos modales a la hora de comer o a la hora de que el habla con alguien– bulma recordaba todos aquellos momentos en que se peleaba con vegeta, o cuando come sin cubiertos, o cuando habla pestes de sus amigos. Solo pudo soltar una peque risita- lo amo, amo a vegeta

- entonces no dejes que esa persona se valla, no cometas el mismo error que yo cometí contigo- ikuto separo a bulma para que lo pudiera mirar a los ojos

- ¿de qué hablas?- miraba confusa al chico que tenía enfrente

- si yo no me hubiera ido, se que a la persona que amarías en este momento seria yo, o si tan solo te hubiera marcado, lo de nosotros hubiera sido diferente… a un recuerdo nuestra despedida

**Flash back: **

En el aeropuerto de la capital del oeste

_Ikuto se encontraba en la sala de espera, esperando que lo llamaran para que abordara el avión. Cuando una dulce voz lo llamo… _

-ikuto…- bulma gritaba desde el otro lado de la sala de espera

-bulma viniste, pensé que tenias clases- ikuto miraba muy feliz a bulma y un poco confundido

- no podía quedarme en la escuela sabiendo que te ibas a ir, porque no me dijiste que te ibas a ir- bulma miraba muy triste a su novio por a verle ocultado esa noticia

- porque no quería que sufrieras, pensé que era la mejor opción- estaba muy triste ya que sabía que dentro de poco iba a partir

- pues no lo lograste solo me hiciste más daño, porque pensé que no confiabas en mi- bulma empezó a llorar

- bulma no llores, me rompes el corazón, perdóname, no quiero que la última imagen que tenga de ti antes de irme sea verte llorar- ikuto abrazo a bulma, para que no llorara

-es que te quiero mucho y me duele que te vayas- bulma se aferraba al abrazo- pero te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario

- no sé, si pueda llamarte muy seguido por mis estudios- ikuto se puso triste solo de pensar en no poder oír la voz de su amada

- no importa yo siempre tratare de márcate, por que no es tan fácil de deshacerse de la gran bulma briefs jejeje- bulma solo escapo una pequeña risita

- y no espero que sea de otra forma- ikuto abrazo a bulma y la beso

_Pasajeros del vuelo 208 con dirección a new york, por favor de abordar el avión _

-debo irme- ikuto se separo de bulma y tomo sus maletas

- por favor cuídate mucho, no te olvides de mi- bulma puso una mano en la mejilla de ikuto

-nunca podría olvidarme de ti- tomo la mano de bulma y le dio el último beso, después de eso abordo el avión

**Fin del flash back **

- Y al final si te olvidaste de mi- bulma se separo de ikuto y se levanto del suelo

- nunca me olvide de ti, siempre pensaba en ti, pero estúpidamente siempre me metí, en mis estudios y en mi trabajo, y después me dejaste llamar y yo te deje de llamar- ikuto se paraba del lugar donde estaban

- después de dos años de que te fuiste, yo regrese con yamsha- decía bulma mirando al suelo

- yo deje pasar esta oportunidad contigo, y a hora me doy cuenta de lo tonto que fui, por haberte dejado ir, y por eso yo no quiero que seas infeliz, busca a tu marido y arregla las cosas con el- ikuto le dio la última mirada a bulma y se dirigió a la puerta- por favor despídeme de tus papas y dile a tu mama que estuvo muy rico el desayuno. Ikuto salió de la casa de bulma-_ vegeta espero que le des a bulma esa felicidad que yo siempre soñé darle-_ solo derramo unas pequeñas lagrimas y se fue

- _gracias ikuto, nunca olvidare que fuiste mi primer amor, a pesar de que yamsha fue mi primer novio, nunca lo quise como te quise a ti y mucho menos como amo a mi vegeta-_bulma solo miraba a la puerta, cuando su madre la interrumpió

-¿bulma, ya se fue el joven ikuto?- se le acerco a su hija- ¿hija estuviste llorando?- miro dudosa a bulma

- si mama, ya se fue y no te preocupes estoy bien, te puedo pedir un favor- miraba a su madre muy seria

- claro hija dime- estaba curiosa, por el favor que le estaba pidiendo su hija

- quiero que cuides a trunks, yo tengo que salir- bulma se dirigía a la puerta

- a donde hija, espera- pero ya era muy tarde ya que bulma se había ido

-Bulma se subía a su coche mientras pensaba en donde podía estar vegeta -_vegeta donde estarás, me dijo que se iba a las montañas pero a donde exactamente. Es cierto a hora que recuerdo, una vez me enseño una hermosa cascada, creo recordar en donde se encuentra. Muy bien haya voy _

En las montañas, en una cascada se encontraba un orgulloso príncipe que se encontraba entrenando y estaba furioso por lo que había pasado, aun recordaba la discusión con su mujer

**Flash back: **

-porque eres tan grosero vegeta, hace mucho que no veo a mi amigo y tu lo corres con tus comentarios tan groseros-_ regañando a vegeta _

-ya estoy arto de tus amigos, primero las sabandijas debiluchas de tus amigos, y ahora ese bastardo terrícola- _estaba que echaba lumbre de las orejas _

-eres increíble por qué no puedes ser mas como ikuto, el es tan amable y caballeroso y tu eres mono, sin modales no sé cómo me fui a quedar contigo - _bulma estaba realmente molesta, _

-A si él es mejor que yo- _acercándose a bulma para besarla _

- _bulma se separo de él para que no la besara y le dio una cachetada- _claro que es mejor que tú en toda la extensión de la palabra ya que el no es un acecino como tu

- _al escuchar lo que había dicho bulma no solo estaba enojado si no que le había dolido lo que le había dicho-_ si tanto te molesta estar con migo, quédate con el yo no te voy a retener a que vivas con un acecino como yo- _ esto último no lo dijo con coraje, si no con tristeza, se dirigía a la salida_

-vegeta, espera perdóname, estaba muy molesta y no supe lo que decía- _se sentía realmente mal _

-pero lo dijiste, no te preocupes, por que mañana me voy de tu planeta, para que no tengas que verme- _le contesto muy molesto y sobre todo muy dolido _

-espera vegeta no puedes dejarme, piensa en trunks- _bulma ya estaba aborde de la desesperación _

-el no me necesita, ya tiene quien me sustituya-_ señalando a ikuto que estaba jugando con trunks-_ así que si es por el ya no tienes que preocuparte, para que ya no te moleste mas mi presencia me voy a las montañas, mañana vendré temprano por mis cosas. "adiós bulma cuida a trunks"-_ esto último lo dijo muy triste, se dirigió a la salida dándole la espalda a bulma para que no notara las lágrimas que estaba derramando _

**Fin del flash back**

-¡maldita sea!- vegeta cayó al suelo- ese maldito bastardo me quito a mi mujer- lagrimas salían de vegeta, vegeta se seco las lagrimas que tenían, cuando vio que un auto aterrizo enfrente de el

- bulma salió de la nave y lo primero que vio fue a un vegeta con muchas cortadas y con la ropa muy rota, por el entrenamiento que él se había sometido- ¿vegeta estas bien?

- ¿qué es lo que quieres?, vienes a decirme otra vez lo perfecto que es tu insecto - vegeta solo miraba con desprecio a bulma

- vegeta, por favor no me mires a si, solo vine a hacer las paces contigo- bulma miraba muy triste a vegeta

- con migo, ja no me hagas reír, por mi no te preocupes deberías preocuparte, por el gusano que tienes en tu casa no por mí, a si que lárgate- vegeta, solo le dio la espalda a bulma

- sabes eres la persona más orgullosa, egoísta y con el peor vocabulario que he conocido – bulma sentía que las lagrimas se le salían

- vegeta al escuchar esto se dio la vuelta- y a si quieres hacer la pases con migo- pero vegeta se quedo pasmado, cuando vio a bulma llorar, a él jamás le había gustado ver a su mujer llorar

- pero a pesar de todo eso, yo no puedo vivir sin ti, tu eres el único que me hace realmente feliz avécese me sacas de mis casillas y casi siempre estamos peleando, pero me gusta porque nuestras peleas son divertidas y a pesar de que somos diferentes TE AMO, nadie puede ser mejor que tu, porque tú eres lo que yo he estado buscando – bulma cayó de rodillas mientras lloraba

- vegeta solo se le acerco y tomo bruscamente a bulma del brazo, y la levanto del piso- entonces soy el mejor- vegeta solo miro divertido a bulma, y la beso

- digamos que eres el segundo jajaja- bulma miraba divertida a vegeta

- hump- vegeta solo se voltio, con una pequeña molestia

- bulma abrazo por detrás a vegeta- solo bromeaba tu eres el mejor, ya que tu eres el príncipe de los saiyajines

-vegeta se dio la vuelta y le dio otro beso a bulma- pero esta noche me tendrás que recompensar, por el pésimo desayuno que me hiciste pasar- le decía con una voz muy seductora

- claro mi amor, todo lo que me pidas- lo miraba muy picara, y volvió a besar a su príncipe

Tres días después… 

_Ikuto se encontraba en la sala de espera, esperando que lo llamaran para que abordara el avión. Cuando una dulce voz lo llamo… _

- Bulma viniste, pensé que estarías en el trabajo- ikuto miraba feliz a bulma y al pequeño que tenía en brazos

- tú y tu maña de no avisar cuando te vas jajaja, y pues soy la jefa a sí que puedo salir a la hora que yo quiera- bulma miraba divertida a su amigo

- jajaja es cierto esta es la segunda vez que hago eso, gracias por venir a despedirme- ikuto miraba muy dulcemente a bulma

- que tengas un gran vuelo y espero que encuentres a alguien que te haga muy feliz- bulma miraba a ikuto, cuando una dura voz llamo su atención

- ya nos podemos ir bulma- vegeta miraba con odio a ikuto

- si vegeta, ya casi nos vamos-bulma miraba con ganas de ahorcar a vegeta- bueno ikuto que tengas un gran vuelo y que seas muy feliz, espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver- bulma, le dio la mano a ikuto para despedirse

-gracias bulma, tu también se muy feliz- ikuto le correspondió el saludo

_Pasajeros del vuelo 208 con dirección a new york, por favor de abordar el avión _

Dentro del avión 

-Ikuto abordo el avión y tomo asiento- _bulma espero que seas muy feliz _

-disculpa estas sentado en mi asiento- una chica miraba a ikuto

-cierto discúlpame- ikuto se cambiaba de asiento – y cómo te llamas

- la chica tomo asiento – me llamo amu mucho gusto y tu cómo te llamas- le extendía la mano

- el gusto es mío amu, me llamo ikuto, y que vas hacer a new york

- tengo una oferta de trabajo en un museo, y ¿tu?

- yo vivo a ya, espero que llegando me dejes invitarte una taza de café

- me encantaría

En la salido del aeropuerto 

- ya era hora mujer, ya me había hartado de estar en un lugar repleto de humanos débiles- vegeta estaba realmente molesto

- no es para tanto vegeta, solo me tarde diez minutos- bulma mira incrédula a vegeta

- para mí fue una eternidad- seguía algo irritado

- bueno ya, ahora vamos al parque- bulma miraba a vegeta con ojos de estas exagerando

- ¡que! Todavía quieres que vallemos a un estúpido parque, lleno de gentuza – vegeta sentía que se convertía en súper saiyajin

- si todavía, por todo lo que ha pasado ya no hemos podido ir a sí que vámonos- bulma tomo del brazo a vegeta, mientras que el pequeño trunks veía con gracia a sus padres

Tres años después de la derrota de majin boo

_Suena el timbre de la corporación capsula _

-Yo voy trunks- bulma abre la puerta- no puedo creerlo ikuto cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero por favor pasa- estaba realmente contenta por ver a su amigo

- muchas gracias bulma, mira te presento a mi esposa amu y a mis hijo- haciendo referencia a la bella mujer que estaba a su lado

- es un gusto conocerte me llamo bulma- bulma le extiende su mano en forma de saludo

- el gusto es mío, mi marido ha hablado mucho de ti- le corresponde al saludo

- y como se llaman tus pequeños ikuto – miraba muy curiosa ala pequeña niña de unos siete años de edad y al pequeño niño que tenia amu en sus brazos de aproximadamente un año de edad

- la niña se llama shizuka y el niño se llama haru- mirando a sus pequeños- y trunks donde esta, ya ha de estar muy grande

- esta en la casa deja le llamo para que lo veas. Trunks baja- la mujer gritaba para que su hijo bajara

-que pasa mama- el pequeño bajo muy confundido

- mira hijo él es un amigo mío y ella es su esposa y sus dos hijos, salúdalos- mirando muy tiernamente a su hijo

-mucho gusto- después se percato de la niña y un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de los dos

-Trunks, por que no juegas con la nena- la joven mujer se había dado cuenta, del sonrojo de los niños

- si mama- tomo a la niña de la mano y la saco al patio- ¿cómo te llamas?

- me llamo shizuka- estaba muy sonrojada por el niño que la acompañaba

- qué bonito nombre- el estaba igual de sonrojado que ella

- gracias- y empezaron a jugar

- ¿y no tienes más hijos bulma?- preguntaba una bella mujer

- bueno dentro de poco seré mama, todavía no se me nota mucho el embarazo pero tengo tres meses

- muchas felicidades bulma- decía un animado ikuto

- gracias- regalándole una sonrisa a su amigo- _ha pasado mucho tiempo y a pesar de lo que vivimos antes de conocer a nuestras parejas me da gusto que sigamos siendo amigos, en el pasado pensé que sería imposible y mírame ahora platicando con tu esposa y conociendo a tus hijos, me da gusto que los dos encontramos el amor, mira aquellos niños que éramos antes ya han madurado y no sabes el gusto que me da que seas feliz, ahora __sé que estamos bien… _

**FIN **

**Muchas gracias a los que leyeron este fic, espero les haiga gustado el final, hasta la próxima…**


End file.
